Fire86743 Wiki:Policy
Welcome to the Fire86743 Wiki! If you are reading this, then you are likely a new user wanting to know what is and what is not allowed, or you are an old user that wants to see the new rules. Either way, this page needed to be added. It wasn't here at some point for some reason, but after recent, more serious events that happened on this wiki at the time of this writing, the founder decided that it was time to finally add this page once and for all. It is recommended that you read all of these rules, and obey them while on the wiki. Else, you will be punished, the severity ranging. The Rules Here's the actual rule section. Read as much as you want, at least once. Rule 1: Be kind to other users. This is the #1 rule as it is the most important. Without this rule, the other rules would not exist. This includes being polite (not necessarily too polite, though it will work), not posting any mean messages, and helping other users in hard times. Rule 2: Do not create useless pages, or vandalize otherwise important pages. It should be pretty obvious why this rule is in place. Rule 3: Do not post NSFW content. NSFW, if you don't know, stands for Not Safe For Work, and includes explicit content such as sexual content, and gory content. Rule 4: Do not request to raid other wikis. Fire86743 Wiki is supposed to have a kind and welcoming community that likes to share their creative ideas about the Fire86743 Universe. Raiding, thus, will not be tolerated, and anybody who participates in a raid, whether they are from our wiki or another, will be blocked. Rule 5: Do not make alternate accounts. This rule is in place to avoid ban evasions. The only exception is when you are unable to log into your main account if it is not banned or blocked from our wiki, and you need to use an alternate account. Still, any punishments given to the main account will also apply to the alternate accounts. Rule 6: Do not mini-mod. Probably one of the lightest offenses on the rule list. Still, it is highly requested to not act like a moderator when you are not. Its just too annoying. Rule 7. Abuse of powers will not be tolerated, and any user who abuses their Moderator+ powers will have them revoked immediately when it is found out. Rule 8. Disrespectful messages, such as rude talk, excessive profanity, and harassment, will also not be tolerated, and will immediately result in a punishment. Fire86743 wiki is supposed to be a safe place for users to share their ideas about the Fire86743 Universe, and any user who intentionally attacks another user, regardless of who the victim is, will be immediately blocked. Rule 9. Do not reveal personal information about any person, whether they are a user of the wiki or not. Once again, the Fire86743 Wiki is supposed to be a safe place. Revealing personal information can threaten users, and can cause many serious problems. If a location of a user is revealed, for example, attackers can visit their location and may do many bad things.